The Lake Monster
by Shellz2
Summary: What`s this I hear? Some unknown creature from the lake is attacking students at Hogwarts? [[this story was written my me and my friends on aol, so it might be kind of hard to understand!]]


THE LAKE MONSTER  
  
Written by: My friends and I  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you don't recognize from Harry Potter, are ours. The ones you do, belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
It's not quite finished yet. We haven't had time. I'm sorry.  
  
- - -  
  
Melody yawned and stretched in her chair by the fire. She had fallen asleep, you couldn't blame her it was nice and cozy by the fire. She glanced up as Shelly walked in followed by Rilla, they were talking in hushed voices.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said sleepyly, " Whatcha talking about"  
  
They gasped and seemed at a loss for words. What could they be planning?  
  
Meanwhile in the boys commons Wolf was sitting in a circle with all the other boys, they were playing truth or dare.  
  
It turns out that they were planning to go into the boys dorm to play truth or dare. They were giggling about how wolf and greg were playing.  
  
Mel said "Hey Guys, can I come?"  
  
"Sure you can" replied Shelly.  
  
They all went up to there dorms to get ready.  
  
Once they got into there room, they found Serenity sitting in her bed petting her cat. They told her about their plan to go plat truth or dare with the boys. Serenity decided to come with them.  
  
Wolf, in the boys dorm, here's people talking in the girls dorm.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be right back" Wolf said to the boys.  
  
He goes into the girls dorm.  
  
"What are you talking about, people?" he says.  
  
Serena falls off the bed when she heard his voice. "Ouch! Uh, Wolf we arn't doing anything. Yea, nothing, we arn't doing anything at all. Yeah, nothing. Completey not up to no good." she said to him, uneasily.  
  
"Aw you guys. It's alright. He won't tell, will you Wolf?" said Shelly.  
  
"Of course I wont tell. I dont want my favorite Slytherin girls getting into trouble." He smiled at Shelly.  
  
Shelly, Melody, Serena, and Rilla follow Wolf to go play in the boys dormitory. They are almost there when they hear someone lurking around the corner. They go to look but no one is there. They tend to get scared because it isnt there minds just messing with them. They reach the boys dormitorys and they are totally scared by this time. The boys notice they are pale, and ask what is wrong. They reply by saying what they didnt see but heard. Soon enough all of them, the boys and the girls, are out of the dormitory looking around for clues that something was really there. They seem to find drips of blood. They follow it out of hogwarts and to the lake.  
  
When they get there, with Richard, they see a huge puddle of blood and a large imprint on the sand. Melody perks up. "Someone got done in by the giant squid..but who?"  
  
Shelly looks likes she is going to be sick and Rilla has her hands to her face, "Um..I think that we should go back..come on Mel"  
  
"Okay Rilla, we will go.."  
  
The waves of the lake crashed upon the shore and out came a creature so huge and hideous that if you looked straight at it for a while, you wouldn't help it but throw up. It had a foul smelling odor of decaying fish and a month old gym socks. It had many tenticles and was a disgusting murky brown color.  
  
Screams were coming from all directions as students tried to flee for their lives. The water creature spit out a foul smelling gas that started to eat away and burn anything in its path. Mel and her friends were terrfied as the creature started to come after them. Once again it spits out a posionous gas at the girls. Just before the gas reached the girls' lungs and skins, flying on her broom, their Slytherin Hoh, Krissy Snape came rushing in with a potion in her hand. Quickly, she threw the potion at the gas quickly nutralizing it's posinous attributes.  
  
"Get on! We have to go before it decides to attack! I only have so many potions!" Krissy shouted lending a hand to her fellow friends.  
  
"Will your broom be able to support us all?" Shelly asked in disbelief.  
  
"Never mind that. Do you wish to live?"  
  
Once again the creature attacked with its gas and once again Krissy threw another potion. All the girls got on her broom as Krissy pushed off the ground and started to fly back to their safe Slytherin Common Rooms where they were greeted with a lot of confused and worried classmates.  
  
Krissy called everybody to order as everybody settled down for a meeting.  
  
"Okay, I want all the details. We have to defeat this thing..." Shelly told Krissy the whole story.  
  
"Shelly and Silver, I want you to go look for the boys, Melody, you research on the creature, and Kaia you help me with spells" said Krissy.  
  
Shelly and Silver go off and do what they are told. They search around for the boys but they can't find them. They are walking around outside calling there names when they here a scream from inside hogwarts. The turn to each other and run inside to see who was screaming and why.  
  
It was Ron Weasley shivering on the ground and curled up into a ball. He was soaking wet with his eyes full of tears.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Silver asked not really wanting to deal with the Gryffindor but knowing Krissy really well, she knew that Krissy and Ron had been friends since they were very young.  
  
"It was horrible. I.. I.. I can't go back there. I barely escaped. It... It took Harry and Hermione before my eyes. It almost took me but George came to the resue. I was free but he was taken too." Tears were now flooding Ron's eyes as he was barely able to speak.  
  
"There, there, Ron. I'm sure everything will be okay," Shelly said trying to comfort the scared boy.  
  
"No it will not! We are all going to get eaten, too! This is no ordinary creature. It's worse than you-know-who."  
  
More screams were heard from behind. Shelly and Silver turn pale while Ron was shaking.  
  
"It's coming after us! It claimed more lives!" Ron screamed.  
  
"GET A GRIP RON!" Shelly shouted slapping the boy. "Be a man! Jeez!"  
  
The posionous gas starts to leak into the room. Quickly, Silver threw a potion given by Krissy to nutralize the gas. She grabs the green device in her hand with her thumb pressed against the button.  
  
"We have a situation here. Shelly and I are coming back with Ron. Sorry to report there are no boys."  
  
"Okay, good luck," Krissy replied.  
  
Shelly and Silver helped Ron up and started to walk towards Slytherin Common Room but another scream was heard from the library, this time a familiar scream from a Slytherin girl.  
  
Having a brave heart and courage chorsing through her body because of the new events and the adventure happening around Hogwarts, Shelly looked toward the library staring at the now opened doors.  
  
"Silver, here, you take Ron and go back to Krissy. I'm going on my own," Shelly said putting Ron into her friend's care.  
  
"But Shelly! You can't go on your own! It's dangerous! Remember, we are a family! We have to watch over each other!"  
  
"And I have to help Mel and Rilla. They are in the library. The Slytherin Common Room is just around the corner. You will be safe."  
  
"Shelly!!!"  
  
"Go now! Krissy will be expecting you!"  
  
"I'll come back for you."  
  
"I know. Wish me good luck."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Silver smiled and waved to Shelly continuing her way back to Slytherin commons with a weaken Ron.  
  
"All right, girl. You can do this. Have courage."  
  
Shelly bravely walked toward the library with her wand in her hand. Her breathing was faster than usual as she can feel her heart beating out of her chest.  
  
When she arrived in the library, she saw Mel crying with an unconsious Rilla in her arms. Books were scattered everywhere and the creature was no where in sight. Bookshelves were burned away by acid and a faint shield charm was disappearing around Mel and Rilla. Running to her family, Shelly was overwhelm with tears.  
  
"Mel! What happened?"  
  
Mel looked up at Shelly with sadness and tears as she was barely able to speak. The creatures roars were getting louder and closer as it smelled another new fresh prey to eat.  
  
"Omg. We have to get her back to Krissy, maybe she can help her. She cannot die!" Shelly sobbed.  
  
"Shelly, it's to late, I did what I could, yet that monster is just to powerful." Said Melody, crying.  
  
Shelly and Melody magic Rilla to the common room. Krissy was shocked to find that one of her DAOUE friends were gone. She cried and told us we have to prevail and that the monster must not get anymore of us.  
  
Shelly suggested that we tell Dumbledore. Krissy, being Head Girl, walked to Dumbledore's office and told him the news. He was shocked and called in everyone from the Order of Pheniox, which was a group formed before Lily and James Potter were killed. The group was to protect the people against Voldemort.  
  
Ofcourse, most of them weren't able to come. Lily and James were dead, Sirius was off hiding, and Peter was off working for Voldemort.  
  
They brought Rilla to Dumbledore. He looked at her, and told them that she was not dead. She was just in shock. She would be alright. Until then they had to wait. They stayed in dumbledores office until other people arrived to help them fight the beast. It turned out that none of them could make it, and that the kids would have to try and fight it themselves. Krissy, who was good at potions, made alot more potions. Shelly, who was good at finding out stuff, and getting through the lies, asked everyone if they knew where the guys where. Melody continued to do research, and Silver stayed with Ron and Rilla and Dumbledore, trying there best to help them.  
  
As the day wore away, everybody was already asleepy in their dorms as a single candle's flame flickered in the night. Books were stacked up high like a tower looking down at the over worked girl, finishing her last potion, Krissy sighed desperating trying to keep her eyes open. There was still no sign of the boys and the creature kept "taking" lives as Ron would put it. Hogwarts was diminishing quickly. Classes have been postpone for serval days until this crisis pass. Gripping her snake charm bracelet on her left arm while rubbing it between her fingers, an emptyness flooded her heart.  
  
How many more of my people must suffer? It's been a whole day and I still haven't been able to think of another solution to killing this beast. Am I up to the challenge? I have to do something. We have grown so close in the past years. I don't want to lose them, the way I lost you, Mother. I don't want to stand here doing nothing while my family falls. I will not be defeated. You will be proud of me, Mother. As much as I want to see you, I just hope tomorrow I wouldn't be with you. Tears started to flood her arm as she finished her last tasks of the night. Another charm bracelet rest on her right arm as she had gathered one by one spells and potions on her bracelet to use against the creature tomorrow.  
  
"Tomorrow. I have to defeat him by any means possible." she whispered in the night.  
  
Wakening from a fearful voice, Ron woke up from his sleep looking at his shaking friend. Because the Gryffindor common room was unknown to the other girls and Ron was badly injured mentally and physically, everybody thought it would be better if he stayed with them for the night. Of course, Shelly protested that he shouldn't be allowed to sleep in the boy's dorm so Ron was left to sleep in the common room. Curious, he walked up to his old childhood friend and placed his warm caring arms around her trying to make her stop shivering.  
  
"Ron...You can't. You promised me you won't," Krissy sniffed trying to dry up the tears of fear that have fell from her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're my friend and I just want to make sure you will be all right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I still wish you were in Gryffindor. You are brave, more brave than I am."  
  
"Ron, I consider being in Gryffindor as an insult."  
  
"So what are you thinking about?"  
  
"My Mother. I'm afraid I might see her soon."  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought your mother was dead."  
  
Krissy was silent and turned her head away from her friend afraid to look in his eyes.  
  
"No, you can't mean!"  
  
"I'm going to do it. I don't care what you say. I'm going to do it. As long as everybody is alive and the creature is dead, I haven't failed you."  
  
"Stop it! Don't talk like that!"  
  
"Why would it matter to you?"  
  
"Because... because.. I care about you..."  
  
"I know, Ron. I know. I care about you, too. I care about Rilla. I care about Shelly. I care about Mel. I care about everybody."  
  
"...but not in that way."  
  
"Speak up, Ron. I can't hear you."  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Ron sighed to himself still holding on to his old childhood best friend as Krissy's eyes still focused on her books and her mission.  
  
The door burst open as Merc stood there with a fainted girl in his arms. Krissy quickly stood up pushing herself away from Ron's arms and she ran up to Merc looking at the girl.  
  
"Wishi... what happened?" she asked feeling Wishi's head.  
  
Merc looked at her with a sword by his side stained with what seemed like the creature's blood, "It was in the Great Hall earlier. It took the majority of the Ravenclaw. I saw her while I was passing by and I decided to save her life knowing she is one of Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you, Merc."  
  
"You look tired, kid."  
  
"I was looking up spells and potions the whole day to defeat the creature."  
  
"You shouldn't tire yourself out. It's not healthy. I wouldn't want to see one of the strongest Slytherin girls weak from fatigue. Besides, your researching is useless. You have to attack with..."  
  
"...I know and I plan to."  
  
"Even if it you risk your life?"  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"You shouldn't throw it away like just like that."  
  
"You don't know my past. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I don't know why you wish to die so quickly when your friends and loved ones will suffer afterwards."  
  
"Take Wishi to the girl's dorm. Wait, I have a question I have been meaning to ask you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"All the other boys are missing. In fact most of the boys in Hogwarts are gone! Why are you still here?"  
  
"Maybe the same reason why the little Gryffindor is still alive. I survived."  
  
Merc started to walk toward the girls' dorm with Krissy following behind him as Ron sighed to himself sitting back in the couch that was reserved for him.  
  
When they reached the girls' dorm, Shelly screamed as Mel feel limp off her bed as her blood spilled onto the floor. A purple gas started to leak the room and already flooded Mel's lungs as her bed was the closest to the window. Merc placed Wishi on the ground drawing his sword.  
  
"Everybody to this side of the room!" Krissy shouted. Everybody was screaming while Shelly picked up Mel and carried her toward the other end of the room.  
  
"It's coming. Perpare yourselves..." The creature's tenticles appeared from the window as another tenticle shoot out and grabbed Shelly by her leg.  
  
"Shelly!" Silver cried in fear. Shelly screamed for the fact she was in its tentacles. Everyone tried to attack the monster. Slytherin couldnt afford to lose another one of its best students and worthy slytherins. Shelly tried to fight back but she was to tangled up in its tentacles.  
  
"Hurry you guys!" sherieked Krissy. "We have to save Shelly"  
  
The remaining girls tried to fight. The creature dropped Shelly, and dissapeared again. Shelly was so shocked that she couldnt talk. All she could do was stare and blink.  
  
"Shelly, Shelly! Are you alright!?" said Silver, running to her side.  
  
She couldn't speak.  
  
"Lets get her up to Dumbledore" said Krissy.  
  
They got her up to Dumbledore, and there she stayed with Melody and Rilla.  
  
Silver sighed. "Krissy, I think Merc should help us fight him. You said he survived"  
  
"I could ask him, but I can't risk loosing any more of our precious house"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. Haven't you noticed, its been acting the Slytherins the most."  
  
"That's odd"  
  
The night grew cold and Krissy talked to Merc about fighting the evil thing.  
  
Meeting up with Merc in the middle of the night in front of the Slytherin common rooms, Krissy shyly looked up at him as he just stared at her. Even though she was older than him, she still felt smaller and insignficant standing next to the well respected boy.  
  
"I... erm..." Krissy studdered looking down at her boots.  
  
"You want me to help you," Merc stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't feel like fighting for your house or for Hogwarts. If I must fight, I will fight for you, kid."  
  
"Thank you, Merc."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"By the way, you have more experience of the creature than the rest of us."  
  
"And your point is."  
  
"What is it like? Who has it attacked? How does it fight?"  
  
"Well, from what you have already seen, it attacks by using two kinds of gas; an acid which destroys inatimate objects and one that attacks the organs of a living being just like what happened to your friends Rilla and Mel. It also has its tenticles that it uses to grab its prey closer to its mouth."  
  
"Its mouth?"  
  
"It's feeding."  
  
"Feeding?"  
  
"It seems to want the spirit of a fighter."  
  
"That's why Slytherins are being taken."  
  
"Because you always have a strong fighting will and you tend to fight back against the creature. Gryffindors are also being taken. From what I last heard, their house is almost gone."  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"Magic will not affect this being. I have seen many Gryffindors preform spells and failed. I, on the other hand, attacked with my sword. I was standing across the Quittich field when it attacked. It first grabbed me by the leg. It brought me close to its mouth. I cut myself free and injured the beast that's why it's mostly using its gas before attacking. It was careless before but now it is smart."  
  
"What about people on their brooms?"  
  
"It does appear to have a hard time reaching quick seekers."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So far you have done a good job trying to slay the creature but you are just giving it more food to feed by sending out your army of Slytherins."  
  
"I know. I lost too many already."  
  
"Are you armed with any weapons?"  
  
"I have one."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I'm only asking you to back me up. I do not wish for you to rescue me."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Tomorrow, at dawn, we fight."  
  
"Why are you so set to fight? Do you really wish for your death?"  
  
"No, I'm doing this for a personal reason you wouldn't understand."  
  
"I see. If it means anything to you, I care whether you die or not."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Don't think much of it."  
  
"I'll try to survive."  
  
"Try?"  
  
"I will survive just for you."  
  
"Do not do it for me. Do it for your house and the reason you are fighting inside your heart."  
  
"Still, I'll think of you if I get careless."  
  
"Do as you must."  
  
"You are welcome to stay in Slytherin for the night since I do not know if what house you belong to."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You show traits of a true slytherin."  
  
"Then I am Slytherin and obey by your rules."  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to do that."  
  
"If I'm part of the house, then I will."  
  
Krissy stood there blinking as Merc started to make his way back toward the common room.  
  
"Be warned. It's getting too hungry. It started to attack the Ravenclaws. It might attack when we are asleep."  
  
"Then I must keep watch for the night."  
  
"No, you have to rest for tomorrow. I shall keep watch."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to."  
  
Standing by the door swung open for Krissy, Merc just stood there emotionless as Krissy nervously walked back toward the common room. She was confused, worried, and afraid. This might be the last night of her life. A tear dropped from her face.  
  
"Why so sad?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm afraid I might fail."  
  
"You will not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know that you are strong."  
  
He wiped away her tear and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"There now. You should go to sleep."  
  
Shocked and confused, Krissy walked toward her room in the girls' dorm still able to feel the warm of his kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Tomorrow. I fight." thought Krissy.  
  
That early morning, Slytherin was quieter than usual. Most of their classmates have been taken and only 3 have survived. Thinking it would be safer if they all were in one area, Krissy told Silver to sleep in the common room with her that night. It was unusually quiet, a dead quiet for all the energy and life has been sucked out of all of Hogwarts because of the creature that feeds on their spirits.  
  
Unable to sleep that well, Krissy was curled up in a ball lying in the middle of the Slytherin common roon as Merc looked at her sleeping peaceful not wanting to disturb her. In the middle of the night, she was tossing and turning in her sleep mumbling words that were hard for the boy to understand. The most he got out of her was, "Mother, I shall not fail you."  
  
"This kid must have a hard childhood if she keeps calling for her mother at night. I wonder what happened to her to make her so fixated on making her mother proud."  
  
"It's something you shouldn't be concerned about, really," a small voice said behind him.  
  
"Ron, I'm surprised you are up already. I thought you died in your sleep. I don't know why she bothers to keep you alive when you can barely fight for yourself."  
  
"Hey, at least I care enough about her to not only protect her but to be there for her, unlike you."  
  
"What are you talking about Weasley?"  
  
"I saw what you did last night."  
  
"So the little red head has a crush on the Slytherin HoH? You know it's not going to work. Youre a Gryffindor."  
  
"I never said I liked her. I'm just looking out for her."  
  
"Why? Why bother looking out for her if you don't care?"  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what we have been through in the past!"  
  
"Okay, so I don't know. Enlighten me."  
  
Waking up with a painful scream, Krissy sat up from her position to see Silver shaking uncontrollably. Fearful that another of her classmates would be fallen ill by the creature, she rushed over to her side and started to feel her forehead. Another scream came from the girl as her body jerked taking Krissy by surprise. Red blood, slythering blood, tainted her hands as tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"What's happening?" Krissy shouted in fear searching for the open wound her friend was bleeding from.  
  
Feeling around her neck, a sharp pain shot up Krissy's hands. A small thin needle was pierced into her skin. Knowing it was best not to remove the neddle, Krissy tore off a piece of her tattered and abused robe placing it against the wound applying pressure to the bleeding.  
  
"What the heck happened here?" she screamed again looking at the boys having anger and rage course through her boiling blood. "You were supposed to keep watch and alter me when the creature attacks!"  
  
Running to Krissy's side, Merc clammed his hand over Krissy's mouth. Still furious and confused, she was about to bite his hand trying to push him away from her. Frighten, Ron grabbed the closest object to use to defend himself. Krissy couldn't believe what was happening. Her friend was lying on the floor dying while Merc was holding her back preventing her from treating Silver's wounds. She didn't like the feeling of being hold back by another person.  
  
"Shh, kid. Don't fight back. It would sense you. It's hungry once again," Merc whispered in her ear.  
  
She stared at him. His eyes were so serious and fixated on the window they were facing. She looked outside the window seeing a flash of the creature's long slimy tail. Fear struck her for she has never saw the creature's whole self and only experienced seeing his tenticles and head. Unable to feel the rage and anger in the room, the creature disappeared from sight.  
  
"Are you still willing to do this? There's nobody left to feed off of anymore. It has changed searching for anger and hate."  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Will you be quiet and control your emotions?"  
  
She nodded once again. Merc finally let go to the girl. Krissy looked at Silver and almost broke down crying but she couldn't. She had to be able not to feel anything while the creature is still at large.  
  
From across the room, Ron tossed her a pink colored potion. Catching it in her grips, she popped open the top and started to pour it on Silver's wounds. Silver's eyes started to flutter open as she stopped bleeding.  
  
"Let's go, kid., before any more lives are taken," Merc said helping Krissy up.  
  
"Okay," she quietly answered. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ron answered smiling at bit bending down to pick up Silver. "You saved my life before. Now it's my turn."  
  
Krissy sighed to herself once again reviewing the stratigy she planned to use against the creature. A scream came from Silver as everybody was thrown against the room from a big explosion. A whole wall was exploded into a million pieces as the sun blindingly shone into the what was once a dimly lit dungeon. The creature was looking straight at its fallen prey spread out across the floor.  
  
"Ron, Silver, are you okay?" Merc asked slowly getting up suffering from a splitting headache.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Ron answered having Silver lying in his lap.  
  
Brushing off some rubble from his clothes, Merc got up to see that Ron was thrown against the door with Silver still safely protected in his lap. His arms and upper body was curled over the girl so that he took all the abuse from the attack leaving Silver unarmed. Looking around the room, fear stuck Merc as he saw Krissy burried in some rubble bleeding from her head with the creature quickly approaching her. 


End file.
